kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Laila Hemawati
Laila Hemawati (라일라헤마와티) is a Quarter of unknown heritage. She is an AA magician, ranked third overall, and is the current Priestess of Darkness. Appearance Not much is known about her appearance as she is often shown sitting and wearing a green mask that fully covers her head. She wears a long black sleeved robe and black elegant gloves. The mask resembles a monster head that has wall-eyes, menacing look, downward curved mouth with adversely colored lips, and has nostrils as eye-holes. She has been outlined once, and was shown to have long white straight hair when she was talking to Lorraine with her mask off. Laila has also been rumored to be a beauty, but this hasn't been confirmed. Personality Laila appears to have a calculative personality, she does not judge people by their age, and is quick in her responses. She does not always follow rules, and instead does things based on her better judgement. She also seems to have a side of playful seriousness to her, making situations look worse than they are. She also gets annoyed at Claude Yui's antics because she then has to take care of Rindhallow all by herself. Synopsis History Laila first appears in chapter 21, as she is remembered by Brilith, in Rindhallow, administrating the latter's magician's test. They talk about Brilith missing a partner, and she offers to look up a partner for her, suggesting Asha as she finds her to lack a partner as well. As Asha shortly arrives, she deems it fated and suggests further that they team up, asking for both of their opinions on the matter, following Brilith's hesitant suggestion. Once Asha has left, she suggests Brilith look after her, since she is missing an arm. She is later bored from reading and signing many documents, and decides to ignore a delayed letter from Eloth, deeming it to be a letter of persuasion, common during the magician testing season. She does, however, read the letter once problems have become obvious. When giving out ranks, she initially makes it seem like she is quite mad about Asha's behavior and might disqualify her, but reveals her ploy once Brilith goes for Asha's defense. She makes up a completely new rank for Asha, and hearing her demands, also allows her to access the bibliographical searching system in Eloth, while asking her in exchange to accompany Brilith safely to Eloth and then Atera. She is later seen talking to Lorraine about Asha's magical prowess. Trivia *A clock resembling Laila is seen waking up Rana in Mistyshore. *With her being a triple darkness atribitute: she wears a hood, black clothing, and gloves because her skin is sensitive to bright light , (being an AA makes her a triple Darkness ) and able to oprate the Darkness orb *According to Currygom's me2day, Laila's own teacher was the priest/priestess who summoned the God Chandra during the Sura invasion of Rindhallow many years ago. *The name on Gandharva's stolen magician's license was "Roi Hemawati." It's unknown if he's related to Laila.Season 1 Chapter 13: Sadness to be Lost (2) References Category:Characters Category:Quarter Category:Magician Category:AA Category:Index Category:Priest Category:Female